gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault on Barge
|image=Ep19-assault-on-barge.jpg |english=Assault on Barge |kanji=バルジ強襲 |romaji=Baruji Kyoushuu |episode=19 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=August 11, 1995 |english airdate=March 30, 2000 }} Assault on Barge is the nineteenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on August 11, 1995 and North America on March 30, 2000. Synopsis Zechs wakes up on a ship and is greeted by Howard, who picked him up after watching his battle. He shows Zechs Tallgeese, which has been equipped in order to go to space and tells him that he was someone who was involved in its design. Zechs decides to go to space as the Gundam pilots had done. The narrator explains how OZ has convinced the space colonies to join with them thanks to Lady Une's diplomatic talents. She talks to a group of colony leaders and is then summoned back to Barge by Nichol. She seems confused at first, until he mentions "his excellency". They return to Barge, where it is announced that they have found a carrier which might contain a Gundam pilot and his Gundam. Lady Une jokes about killing the Gundam pilot if he is good looking and sympathetic. The pilot is Duo, who comes out in his Gundam and annihilates the Leos sent to attack him. However, the Taurus Mobile Dolls are too much for him, and the leader of the forces is able to blow Deathscythe's right arm off with his beam cannon. Duo attempts to self-detonate, but the system fails and he is captured. Duo's capture is shown all over the news. Trowa watches from afar, but since Heero is closer he'll let him take care of it. Heero finds out about it in the library at his school, and decides to kill Duo to silence him. Heero sneaks into the colony where Duo was brought. Meanwhile, Deathscythe is brought into the OZ base and Duo told by the leader that he will be executed. Heero goes to Duo's cell to shoot him, but decides not to. He tells Duo he left his Gundam on Earth and they escape. They set off an explosion to assist in their escape. The OZ forces send out Tauruses to get them and Barge sends Leos. Suddenly, Wufei arrives in his Shenlong and destroys many attacking mobile suits. When they get in front of the beam cannon, Nichols orders it to fire. Shenlong is able to escape with only its arm being destroyed while multiple OZ mobile suits are destroyed. The 'Good' Lady Une, leaving in a shuttle refuses to give orders to attack and her shuttle gets in the way. Wufei blows up the fuel tank of the Shenlong in order to escape. Heero and Duo head up the elevator to a shuttle. The Mobile Dolls are sent out to attack, but when Heero sends off a Leo on its own, the Mobile Dolls attack it, then set the Leos inside the colony as their target. Heero then is able to set the astro-suit as the mobile doll's target by firing at them and this causes the mobile dolls to attack the OZ soldiers and kill them. Heero and Duo escape. Heero reveals that the Gundam Engineers are on the Lunar Base so he has to kill them all. Meanwhile, Zechs heads to space on the Tallgeese. Staff *'Script: 'Akemi Omode *'Unit Director: 'Takeshi Yoshimoto *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya